Electronic equipment enclosures typically employ latch mechanisms to restrain removable electrical subassemblies installed therein. Various types of latch mechanisms currently exist for securing subassemblies within an enclosure. Some latch mechanisms are spring-loaded, that is, when a user disengages a spring-latch, the subassembly partially ejects from the enclosure; other latch mechanisms are not, and the subassembly scarcely moves, if at all, when the latch mechanism becomes undone. Often, the subassembly also has a handle upon which a user can pull in order to extract the disengaged subassembly from the enclosure. Aesthetics, cost, ease of installation, size, and EMI (electromagnetic interference) shielding are some important considerations in the design of a latch mechanism.